Generally, video transmission involves video coding, such as compression, processing, and packetizing a source video. Transmission also involves the actual transmission and the conversion to a radio frequency format which may include channel coding, scrambling, and modulation. Generally, the video coding portion of video transmission is responsible for much of the power consumption of video transmitters. Particularly where the video transmitters are battery based, power consumption may be extremely important.